1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for introducing process fluid through a chamber component, and more particularly to a method and system for introducing process fluid through a chamber component in a processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The fabrication of integrated circuits (IC) in the semiconductor industry typically employs plasma to create and assist surface chemistry within a processing chamber necessary to remove material from and deposit material on a substrate. In general, plasma is formed within the processing chamber under vacuum conditions by heating electrons in the presence of an electric field to energies sufficient to sustain ionizing collisions with a supplied process gas. Moreover, the heated electrons can have energy sufficient to sustain dissociative collisions and, therefore, a specific set of gases under predetermined conditions (e.g., chamber pressure, gas flow rate, etc.) are chosen to produce a population of charged species and chemically reactive species suitable to the particular process being performed within the chamber (e.g., etching processes where materials are removed from the substrate or deposition processes where materials are added to the substrate). In semiconductor manufacturing, numerous techniques exist for creating plasma including, but not limited to, capacitively coupled plasma (CCP) systems, inductively coupled plasma (ICP) systems, electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) plasma systems, helicon wave plasma systems, surface wave plasma systems, slotted plane antenna (SPA) plasma systems, etc. Plasma is formed from the interaction of the supplied process gas with electro-magnetic (EM) field propagation at frequencies in the radio frequency (RF) or microwave spectrum. Common to all of these systems, dielectric members are utilized through which or within which an electric field may be present. Furthermore, it is desirable to introduce process gas through these dielectric members while avoiding electric break-down or discharge within these dielectric members.